proteinsfandomcom-20200214-history
At2g14880.1/MSA
>gi|18397658|ref|NP_565366.1| 141 residues, 50 /line SWIB complex BAF60b domain-containing protein thaliana -----------------------------------MAVSSGTFS---------------- ----TFLCIKTTSFRN--PSTPLSSL--RFASH----------PA--------AKLRLVR AVTS-A-TE-SSE-----P-TATNKRVPRGIMKPRPVSPEMQDIV-ELPEIARTQALKRI WAYIKEHDLQDPQNKREILCDEKLKKIFEGR----DRV-GFLEIAKLIGPHFL------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------ >gi|108762999|ref|YP_629784.1| 105 residues, 50 /line DNA topoisomerase domain protein xanthus DK 1622 ------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------MAAKK----------------------------------AAAKK A------PA-AKKAPAA-K----KRTPNASFMKEMTPSAALAEIV-GAKPLPRTEVVKKL WAYIKKQGLQDAKNKRQINADDKLKPIFGGK----KSV-TMFEMTALVNKQLS------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------ >gi|121594745|ref|YP_986641.1| 96 residues, 50 /line SWIB/MDM2 domain protein sp. JS42 ------------------------------------------------------------ ----------MA--------------------TAKTASAAPAKK---------------- ------------------------RTPNAAFMKPLTPSPALAAVV-GATPLPRTEIISKL WVYIKAHNLQDASNKRMINADAKLKEVFG-K----PQV-SMFEMAGLIGKHVK------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------ >gi|42522857|ref|NP_968237.1| 140 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein Bd1337 bacteriovorus HD100 ------------------------------------------------------------ ----------MAKA--KATKKATTKKAAPKKAVAKKAAPKAAKKAAP-------KAAAKK AAAP-------KKAAAP-KKAKTARKPNAAFMKALTPSAALAAVV-GASPLPRTEVVKKL WAYIKKNNLQDTKNKRNINADAKLKEVFGGK----TQV-SMFDMTKLVSKHLK------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------ >gi|134095941|ref|YP_001101016.1| 150 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein HEAR2779 arsenicoxydans ------------------------------------------------------------ ----------MATAKKPAAKKPAAKKPVAKKVVAKKAA--PAKKAAPAKKVAAKKPVAKK VAVK--KPA-AKKVAA--KKPATARKPNAAFMKPVTPSTVLAAVI-GAAPAPRTEVTKKV WEYIKKFKLQNPENKRMIDADDKLKAVFGGK----KQV-SMFEMTKLISGHLK------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------ >gi|33593966|ref|NP_881610.1| 92 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein BP3037 pertussis Tohama I ------------------------------------------------------------ ----------MAT---------------------------------PS------------ -------------------KTATARKPNAAFMKPLTPSAELAAVI-GSEAVPRTEVTKKI WDYIKKHNLQDASNKRNINADAKLRPIF-GK----DQV-TMFELTKLVNAHLK------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------ >gi|115372432|ref|ZP_01459741.1| 106 residues, 50 /line SWIb domain-containing protein aurantiaca DW4/3-1 ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------MAAKKAAAK KTAAK-------KAAPAAKKAAGAKKPNAAFMKEFNPTPELAAVV-GDKPLPRTAVIKKL WDYFKKNGLNQG---QLINLDDNLKKVYGNK----KQ-IKMTEVAGAF------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------KHLK------------------------------- -----------------------E >gi|6523091|emb|CAB62349.1| 205 residues, 50 /line putative protein thaliana -----------------------------------MSP---------------------- ---------------------------------------------------ISKILGGCR TLMAK-------AVTNATATGAGVDR-RGGIHKIFPVSESLARFV-GQSEVSFSTAMEKV EQYTDDHNLWNPENIEEILCDDNLKTIFDGQ----DKVVGVREMTELLLRHFPNV-RTMS A--KVKATGGGTIEKWG----FNDIVKVSEPL---------------------------- ------ARFVGQSEISFDAALRKLLDYAFDHKLVDEGVTLLE---------------FPW VSFFTFLMISSLHVYA--FRDWSL >gi|38047929|gb|AAR09867.1| 133 residues, 50 /line similar to Drosophila melanogaster CG1240 yakuba --------------------------------TKHKAP---------------------- -------------------KKKRKTLNADDSGTESD-------------AGSDSDYEVVK KPAAK-------KKAKA-AGGAGSGRKSTGFTRAYNLSPELSALM-GESSLPRHEVVKKV WAIIKERDLYDPKNKQFAICDDELMKVMKIR-----RF-RTFGMLKHLKPHFL------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------D >gi|18398106|ref|NP_564382.1| 112 residues, 50 /line SWIB complex BAF60b domain-containing protein thaliana -----------------------------------MAG---------------------- ---------------------------------------------------ISRVLGGFR TLMSK-------AATVEAVTVAG---EGKGIFKTRPVSQQLASFA-GERELTRGSALKKV WEYVKLHNLQNPANKKEIHCDDKLKTIFDGK----DKV-GITEIMKLLSPHFPKS----- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------V >gi|18403898|ref|NP_565810.1| 109 residues, 50 /line SWIB complex BAF60b domain-containing protein thaliana ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------MSRVFGACR VLMAK----------AASSTGAKTGRQGTGILKVVPVSKPLANFI-GENEVSRTTAVKKI WEYIKLNNLQNPVNKREILCDEQLKTIFSGK----DTV-GFLEISKLLSQHFPKS----- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------A >gi|125590137|gb|EAZ30487.1| 213 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein OsJ_013970 sativa (japonica cultivar-group) ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------MEVL-GVEVDTRSRVIAAL WQYIKAKKLQNPTDPSFFMCDPQLKKVF-GE----DKL-RFAMLSQKISQHLSPP-PPIN LEHKIKLSGNGAHASACYDVIVDVPFPLQKEMSAFLANTEKHKDIEACDEVISASIKKIH EHRRRRAFFLGFSQSPVEFINALIASQSKDLKLIAGEANRNIERERRADFYNQPWVEDAV IRYLNRKPASGNEGPG--GGAGGS >gi|48425871|pdb|1V31|A 93 residues, 50 /line Chain A, Solution Structure Of The SwibMDM2 DOMAIN OF THE Hypothetical Protein At5g14170 From Arabidopsis Thaliana ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------GSSGSSGVPEKFKLSTALMDVL-GIEVETRPRIIAAI WHYVKARKLQNPNDPSFFNCDAALQKVF-GE----EKL-KFTMVSQKISHHLSPP-PPS- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------GPS--SG---- >gi|33667910|gb|AAQ24534.1| 148 residues, 50 /line SWIb domain-containing protein chacoense ----------------------------FLRTKNLEFTISPLLAFRVLQNPRKTMASSSR IFGNYCR----------------------------------------------TLMAAAK TSAG-------KTPPATT-TTAAGKGRSKGILKPQPISPALQKFV-GTSEISRTDAVKKI WDYIKTNNLQNPANKKEINCDDMLKTIFAGK----DKV-GFLEIAKLLSFHFQKA----- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------S >gi|147798865|emb|CAN68050.1| 128 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein vinifera ------------------------------------------------------MSGIAM GFFKNSR----------------------------------------------VLLAAAR SSSSPAAAT-KKTPAPPR-TAAKGPPRSGGITKPVPVSPALRKFL-GVPEASRAEAVKKI WEHIKLNNLQNPTNKREILCDEKLKSVFEGK----DKV-GFLEIGKLLSHHFIKT----- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------V >gi|115455497|ref|NP_001051349.1| 144 residues, 50 /line Os03g0761000 sativa (japonica cultivar-group) -----------------------------------MASASMLSA---------------- ----ASLSLSPSPLAALRPPRPAA-----SFALPRR-------------------AAAAA VAVRAAAAA-SNSP----AAAAQKKRAATGLTKPRLVSPALQAVV-GAAEIPRTEALKRL WAYIKQHNLQDPADKKVIVCDEKLKVLFAGQ----ERV-GFLEVAKLLNPHFVK------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------ >gi|46445959|ref|YP_007324.1| 98 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein pc0325 Protochlamydia amoebophila UWE25 ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------MTKDTKDKKNSAFMRPVQVSEVLAEIV-GNGPMPRTEVTKRV WDYIKKNKLQDQTNKRNINPDAKLGKVLGSD----QSI-DMFKMTSKIAKHLKEP----- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------EM--SSTK-Q >gi|18396594|ref|NP_566210.1| 143 residues, 50 /line SWIB complex BAF60b domain-containing protein thaliana --------------MSSVAAMVFRGARSLLAP---------------------------- ----------------------------------------ASRATSSLVSA----GSTKK PAAKPKAKA-KPKPKAKSDSPAKKTPRSTGIFKVTPVSPVLAQFL-GTGETSRTDAIKGI WTYIKSHDLQNPADKREIFCDETLKLIFEGK----DKV-GFLEISKLLSPHFVKT----- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------A >gi|19075845|ref|NP_588345.1| 233 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein SPCC285.17 pombe 972h- ------MEEYET----DIKQILGTVDRQTVSAKQVRQLLEERRKVDLSAH-KKDLNALIL KCFDETAAPS---EKESLEKQ-----APARKTKGKRATENGTEEGKK----PAKRTRK-- ---RKEDGE-EGG-----KRKRNQDPANNPLNKPMKLSPKLAEFL-GLEQLSRPQTVKKL WEYIKAHDLQDPNDKRTILCDDKLKSVFE-V----DTL-HMFTMNKYLTNLMTKIPDDQL PKP--------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------QPKNEEPAAP NDLPKQEEKELVE-PP--TAESTA >gi|94496660|ref|ZP_01303236.1| 113 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein SKA58_18187 sp. SKA58 ------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------------MAKSAEKR GKDETKAAE-KTV---K-ATGKKAGGARGGITAPVTPSPELAEIV-GDKDLPRSEVVSKV WDYIKKHDLQDAKDRRQINADAKLEKIFGK-----KSV-SMFEMNKHLSQHLTAK-K--- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------A >gi|56753700|gb|AAW25047.1| 100 residues, 50 /line unknown japonicum ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------------MRRR SGC-------NSKPKQQ----KQPGSGKTGFTRPLLLSDELAEYV-GAKELSRSDLVKKF WKIAKEQDLFDPNNKQFVVCNEDWQRLFNLK-----RF-RMFGVAKHLKRHIIG------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------ >gi|149243917|ref|XP_001526546.1| 141 residues, 50 /line conserved hypothetical protein elongisporus NRRL YB-4239 ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------MQNE--QARKEKEEVER-------TDALLAAKLLREESS-NGAGTRASR TKRRSSSTN-GSSPSSS-LKPTKRAAPNNAFNREMVLSSDLQNVI-SELTCSRPQVVKRL WAYIKDNNLQNPTDKRQIICDDKLQQLFKKSMF---------STLGYFFSFYSF------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------ >gi|85374762|ref|YP_458824.1| 82 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein ELI_09675 litoralis HTCC2594 ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------MAGNNALQKPVTLSPELENVV-GKGPMTRAQVTSKV WEYIKKHDLQDSKDKRQINPDDKLGAVIG-K----EQI-SMFKMTAAVSKHLS------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------ >gi|149120936|ref|ZP_01847375.1| 120 residues, 50 /line SWIB/MDM2 domain protein sp. 4-46 ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------MATKTTKKEAPKAEAAEAEKP AGK---ESA-AKG-KKV-AA-PKGGDKPNALQKPLQPSPELGAIV-GTKPIPRGEVVSKV WDYIRTHSLQNPENKREILADDKLKKVFG-K----DKA-TMFEMNKYLAQHLK------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------ >gi|46204853|ref|ZP_00049390.2| 106 residues, 50 /line COG5531: SWIB-domain-containing proteins implicated in chromatin remodeling magnetotacticum MS-1 ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------MATKTTEK------------- ------KAA-APK-KET-ATKAASGTKPNALQQPLKPSPELAAIV-GDKPLPRGEVVSKV WEHIKKHNLQNPENKREIVADDKLKKIFG-K----DKC-SMFEMNKHLAAHLKS------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------ >gi|50294301|ref|XP_449562.1| 233 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein CAGL0M04939g glabrata CBS138 MDQNIDLNNYVS----MLDAIISVSDPDKVSPKKIRKALEQLFSVSLENK-KKEVNELIV ARFQILQADPHILVS--NEEFQNLKMIR-----GNYDALLSSKSMEKKH-KLTESSKKTR IQVKKKKSK-KSS-KDG-EKKVANPNSNAINSMKLRLSDDLYKFL-GERELPRTQVVKQV WDYIKEHNLQSPEDRREIICDDRMRPIFGD------KM-TMFALNKILSKHLTKI-EPKS EE---------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -ADNSRLSVKLED-------GTQA >gi|6323889|ref|NP_013960.1| 226 residues, 50 /line Protein of unknown function with similarity to components of human SWI/SNF complex including SMRD3; green fluorescent protein (GFP)-fusion protein localizes to the cytoplasm, nucleus and nucleolus; YMR233W is not an essential gene cerevisiae ---MADINKYIP----MVDAILSVSNPDEISPKRVRKALQILYSVNLDSQ-RKLINELIL ERFGDIQENP-------RVLIPKNDLIS-------RDQELSLRLQKEEER-PLRSTRKRK GKS--ESKS-KRK-----KKKNDSPDSNSISVRKVLLSAPLQKFL-GSEELPRTQVVKMI WQYIKEHDLQNPKDRREILCDEKMEPIFGK------KM-TMFSMNKLLTKHLFNP-DEIV KHE--------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------EEQKQTPEK- -------EIKLE-NES--LPNLSG >gi|6324869|ref|NP_014938.1| 228 residues, 50 /line Subunit of UAF (upstream activation factor), which is an RNA polymerase I specific transcription stimulatory factor composed of Uaf30p, Rrn5p, Rrn9p, Rrn10p, histones H3 and H4; deletion decreases cellular growth rate cerevisiae ---MAELNDYST----MIDILLSDMDLETVTTKKVRMALKEVYAIDVESQ-GKAINKLIR KHLD-LVKERPRFER------SLEDLLK-------ENATLAIELTKEIT-VSKRSSGEEK NDSETKGTH-VEK-----KK--GTVSKSPISTRKVTLSKSLASLL-GEHELTRTEVVRRL WAYIKAHNLQNPNNKKEILCDEKLELILGK------ST-NMFEMHKILASHMTEP-KKIS ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------DCPPLI QEVRRKEKPIVSDSEQ--SDTKGI >gi|45185215|ref|NP_982932.1| 220 residues, 50 /line ABL015Cp gossypii ATCC 10895 MYAPHFFGSFKHLLTPLPKAILSVSDPDEISAKRIRKALQELFAVDLDGD-KKDIKALIL ERFDLLRDRQSKVL-------SQEELVQ-------RDSEMAAALVRGDAGR-------AK RPRKRDADK-PRK-----KRANQSDNPNSFHMRPVQLSEPLQRLL-GEEQLPRTQVVKAV WDYIKQHQLQNPDDRREILCDAAMEPVFGK------KM-TMFSMNKILSQHLTNP-KDVS GSD--------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ QDANTEEHSD----------QLSA >gi|50304323|ref|XP_452111.1| 124 residues, 50 /line unnamed protein product lactis ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------MLKRHR SGKKEKKPK-KKK-----KRKVANDNPNSIHLKKVGLSPELQEFL-KVEEMPRTQVVKSV WDYIKEHDLQNPEDRREIICDDAMKPIFGE------KM-TMFTLNKILSKHLFNL-AKSE KD---------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ --EITEQHSDLEP----------- >gi|68473744|ref|XP_718975.1| 136 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein CaO19_6013 albicans SC5314 ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------MER-------QDALLAAKLSREEMGRFGKRTIRKA TQTASKIKS-SKS-----KSNTKRSAPNNAFNREMALSPELTNVI-GVDKCSRPQVVKLL WAYIKDHNLQNPQDKRQIECDEKLQKLFKKSMLHYNVI-HIYITRSIVDKNFTNQ----- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------K >gi|50428259|ref|XP_460791.1| 139 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein DEHA0F10780g hansenii CBS767 ----------------------------------------------------KEINEVIL ERYYDLVNKRKEDTR--TEEERKKEVEK-------QDALMAVRLLKSNL--------KTP VKRQKKASP-KKT-----KEKDPAKNRNSAFFQEQHLSNELADVL-GVEKCSRPQVVKQL WTYIKDNNLQNPDDKRQIICDTKLQALFKKS----M---LFF------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------ >gi|146412011|ref|XP_001481977.1| 185 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein PGUG_05740 guilliermondii ATCC 6260 ------MRSIVTLL--LTQAILSVADLEKITVKKIRHALQELFSVDLQPN-KKAINDVIL NRYYDLVSRRSQEND--SEEDRKAEIIK-------QDEIMAQKLQGEML----SRTPGRR KAAPKRKNS-TTN-----NSGATKPPSKTGFNREMALSSQLQEVI-GEEKCSRPRVVKLL WAYIKDRDLQNPQDKRQINCDEKLTALFKKS-----KL-S-------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------ >gi|50288521|ref|XP_446690.1| 241 residues, 50 /line unnamed protein product glabrata MAPQYISEEYES----MIDAVLTYCD-EEVSLNSLRAQLNEVFSLNIKSF-DL------- -NLRTLVDKKLEAFKNVTEKPKVKDISTDKVMTENRRYINVIKQT---L----KEAELKK EGITVTKVQ-KPK-----LKLKVTNSKKSMIHIKMTVTPELQAVI-GTHYQSRTEIVRNL WKYIKEHNLQNPDDKRQIISDAMLEPVLGKT----S---DIFMMHRALKHHILGP-APIE AEV----------------------------------------------------IR--- --------------------------------------------------TDQESTPSLA SESSEQEHADSTDTSD--SVYYST >gi|115488718|ref|NP_001066846.1| 55 residues, 50 /line Os12g0507500 sativa (japonica cultivar-group) ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------MDHKYKIQVA------------------ -------------------------------------------FVVG------------- --------TQDPNNKKIIVCDEKLKKIFGGR----DRV-GFLEISGLLNPHFQK------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------ >gi|125579472|gb|EAZ20618.1| 158 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein OsJ_034827 sativa (japonica cultivar-group) ---------MSA-----------------------TATAAAIRS---------------- ---GELLACPM-ALRR--AAAPVAAA--MSFRMGRAATARAGRLA--------TRVR-VR VVAAAEEGA-AEG-----KSSGKKKRAASGIMKPKPISAELREFVGGAEELPRTEALKII WAHIKGNNLQDPNNKKIIVCDEKLKKIFGGR----DRV-GFLEISGLLNPHFQK------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------ >gi|147843362|emb|CAN78429.1| 145 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein vinifera -----------------------------------MAMSLGVXS---------------- ----TFFSGETASFSK--SALSLTSL--RHLPPPS--------PH--------TNLRLVR TVTS--AAA-SKP-----PAAATGKREPRGIMKPRRISPEMQDFL-GVPEIPRTQALKQI WAYIKQHNLQDPENKKIIVCDEKLKSIFAGK----DRV-GFLEIAGLINPHFLK------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------ >gi|21553903|gb|AAM62986.1| 144 residues, 50 /line unknown thaliana -----------------------------------MALSSGIFS---------------- ---ITFLCVDTAPLRI--SMLSPSSL--R-LSPNH--------P---------TNLRMVR AVTS-AAAA-SSD-----PTTTTKTREPRGIMKPRPVSQAMQDVV-GVPEIPRTQALKRI WAYIKEHDLQDPQNKRDILCDEKLKKIFEGK----ERV-GFLEIAKLIGPHFL------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------ >gi|150866001|ref|XP_001385450.2| 149 residues, 50 /line predicted protein stipitis CBS 6054 -----------------------------------KSINDLILG---------------- -RYYDLVDKRAEEEKY--EKKRLEEI--GR-----QDALMAARLS--------KSEINGP VMRARTVLA-KRK-----KKREAGTLAKTGFNKEMVLSTELSDIL-GISRTSRPQVVKQL WIYIKDNELQNPDDKRQIMCDEKLQKLFKKS----MCN-FCLEIFVIFSY---------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------ >gi|15835359|ref|NP_297118.1| 86 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein TC0745 muridarum Nigg ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------MSQNKNSAFMQPVNVSSDLAAIV-GTGPMPRTEIIKKI WDYIKQNKLQDPTNKRNINPDDKLAKVFGSK----DPV-DMFQMTKIVSKHIVK------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------ >gi|29839931|ref|NP_829037.1| 87 residues, 50 /line BAF60b domain protein caviae GPIC ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------MSQKNKNSAFMNPVNITPDLAAIV-GEGPMPRTEIVKKV WEHIKKNNLQDPKNKRNILPDDALAKVFGSK----NPI-DMFQMTKALSAHIVK------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------ >gi|109096592|ref|XP_001111021.1| 229 residues, 50 /line PREDICTED: similar to SWI/SNF-related matrix-associated actin-dependent regulator of chromatin d1 isoform a isoform 2 mulatta ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------MLDYQPPQFKLDPRLARLL-GIHTQTRPVIIQAL WQYIKTHKLQDPHEREFVICDKYLQQIFE-S----QRM-KFSEIPQRLHALLMPP-EPII INHVISVDPNDQKKTACYDIDVEVDDTLKTQMNSFLLSTASQQEIATLDNKIHETIETIN QLKTQREFMLSFARDPQGFINDWLQSQCRDLKTMTDVVG-NPEEERRAEFYFQPWAQEAV CRYFYSKVQQRRQELEQALGIRNT >gi|26386246|dbj|BAB31685.2| 224 residues, 50 /line unnamed protein product musculus ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------PPQFKLDPRLARLL-GLHTQSRSAIVQAL WQYVKTNRLQDSHDKEYINGDKYFQQIFD-C----PRL-KFSEIPQRLTALLLPP-DPIV INHVISVDPSDQKKTACYDIDVEVEEPLKGQMSSFLLSTANQQEISALDSKIHETIESIN QLKIQRDFMLSFSRDPKGYVQDLLRSQSRDLKVMTDVAG-NPEEERRAEFYHQPWSQEAV SRYFYCKIQQRRQELEQSLVVRNT >gi|115478068|ref|NP_001062629.1| 102 residues, 50 /line Os09g0133000 sativa (japonica cultivar-group) ------------------------------------------M----------------- --------------------------------VLRRATAAVGD----------------- -----------------------CPKKVAKLVDLVNLPTALREFAGGQSQMSHLSFFLRV WSHIKSNNLQDPSNRNIVNCDDKLKTVLLGR----SKV-ELSELPMLVKLHFPKF-PK-- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------S >gi|148802649|gb|EDL44048.1| 140 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein, conserved vivax -----------------------------------MDSIRRNI----------------- --------------------------------LSGRLCTTLGIKFQP-------RDFPKF YAKNHFSTDNEEKSETKGKHTNVKEKKPNGLQIDCEIKSPLKEFL-NTDTASRVFVLKYA WKYIKENNLQNPNTKRKIIPDEKLKNVLE-K----DEV-DMLEVPKLLFRHMSSI-RK-- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------E >gi|83314990|ref|XP_730600.1| 111 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein yoelii yoelii str. 17XNL -----------------------------------MNTVRAKF----------------- --------------------------------FIPKNKIIGHGSFSP---------LNKF MTKYNYSTS-------DKNNENIKEKKPNGLQIDCEIKSPLKEFL-NTDTASRVFVLKYA WKYIKDNNLQDPDMKRKIIPDQKLKQVLE-K----DG----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------ >gi|15236880|ref|NP_194411.1| 106 residues, 50 /line SWIB complex BAF60b domain-containing protein thaliana ------------------------------------------M----------------- --------------------------------LPQRLKKAITD----------------- -----------------------NPKKLGNLIDLVNLPSTLRNFV-GQSQISRLGCFMRV WSYIKTNNLQDPKNKNVVICDEKLKSILLGK----QRV-ELVDLPSLIKLHFPKE-Q--- ------------KKNS--------------------------QKI--------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------ >gi|91107221|gb|ABE11612.1| 100 residues, 50 /line SWIb domain-containing protein chacoense ------------------------------------------M----------------- --------------------------------LPQRMKKVMTD----------------- -----------------------NPKKLANLIDLVNLPSTLREFM-GQSQTSRLGCFKRV WSYIKENNLQDPNNKNLVNCDEKLKSVLLGK----PQV-ELTELPTLIKLHFPKQ-P--- ------------R----------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------ >gi|115444003|ref|NP_001045781.1| 131 residues, 50 /line Os02g0130000 sativa (japonica cultivar-group) -----------------------------------MAAAARVF----------------- --------------------------------RGCRFLMAAAGGKRP---------ASAS ASA-------SAAGAKVTKTEAAQAKEKRGIMQPVPVSDALSRFAGGAPEMSRAGAVKLI WNHIKANGLQNPANKREINCDDKLKSLFAGK----DKV-GMMEIAKLLSPHFIKA----- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------N